leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayle/Trivia
General * Kayle is voiced by Zehra Fazal. * Kayle, , , and are the only champions who don't use projectiles for their basic attacks. ** Kayle is the only one who doesn't while doing so. * During Alpha Test, she was simply called 'Judicator' and at one point she was incorrectly listed as a . * Kayle might come from Caelum ˈkae̯.ɫũ|somewhat like KYLE-loong}} "sky, heaven"; ** Typically, caelum yields (via Caelia, a ' name). * Kayle and story resembles the struggle between & , dating back to .Revelation 12:7-9 ** They were the first pair of sibling champions (the others being - , - , - , and - ) * Kayle's dance references Elaine's dance from Seinfeld. * Kayle has two versions of her splash arts, her standard splash arts and a version for when she ascends with . ; * Kayle was voiced by Lisa Lindsley, who also voiced and . * Kayle was the first to have her dance changed after release, (followed by ) the first to have her abilities reworked three times since release, (followed by ) and the first to use Chinese artwork outside asian servers. Development * Kayle and are the children of the Aspect of Justice because Riot wanted to explore the idea of children of Aspects.Jellbug on Children of Aspects * Riot moved away, narratively, from Kayle and Morgana stemming from a race of angels due to angels having certain cultural connotations that would be harder to expand upon as Riot moves the narrative setting forward.Scathlocke on Angels * The gameplay hook set for Kayle was her evolving throughout the game due to mirroring her previous play pattern.Reav3 on Kayle's Gameplay Hook * A scrapped spell tested on Kayle during her Visual Gameplay Update was an iteration of passive that would grant her true flight when ascending and would allow her to fly outside the map. * The gameplay elements Riot wanted to preserve on Kayle were melee and range difference, her role as a late game hyper carry and the utility of her support elements.August on Elements of Kayle * The reason why Kayle has lighter armor after Visual Gameplay Update was that Riot wanted to her to be read as a squishier target.Lonewingy on Kayle's Light Armor Lore * Kayle and are both ascended hosts of the Aspect of Justice. They share the power of the aspect due to their mother, who was the former ascended host of the aspect, being pregnant with them during her ascension. Both sisters retained some essence from both their ascended mother and the aspect during their early years. ** Kayle and currently have less celestial power than the other Aspects due to being the children of an Aspect but have free will and a more unified identity.Jellbug on the power of Kayle and Morgana ** Kayle and became ascended when their wings materialized shortly after their mother's swords fell from the heavens.Kayle and Morg's Wings Origin ** is a condensed version of what has happened to Kayle over the course of her lifetime as she has suppressed her humanity in order to grow more powerful.Divine Ascent Narrative ** and come from the same source but are interpreted in different ways due to their opposing viewpoints.Black Shield and Divine Judgement Tie ** represents Kayle calling upon the previous Aspects of Justice to use their swords to rain truth and justice upon the world to protect the innocent.Jellbug on Divine Judgement * Kayle is currently on a quest to find out what had happened to their mother, the previous Aspect of Justice, and has succeeded in going to the land beyond Targon Prime.Jellbug on Kayle's whereabouts * Kayle's view of justice is based around law, she believes that every crime deserves punishment proportionate to it's scale and that you are redeemed after you have been punished. * Kayle's form is her current appearance as she strives to be as close to her mother, the former Aspect of Justice, as possible. * Kayle suppresses the feelings of her mistakes because she fears that she was wrong and is becoming a monster.Jellbug on Kayle's View's of Justice, Appearance and Mistakes Skins ; * The visual appearance of her armor matches that of . * Her dance references Elaine Benes's dance from . * She shares her splash art with . ** Her splash art shows in her form. * ** The scene depicts her using on herself. ** Her dance references "Jump on It" dance from . *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** She shares this dance with . ; * As one of the four Collector's Edition skins, she was only be obtainable through digital or retail Collector's Edition packs.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** She herself was obtainable through the Retail Collector's Edition pack. * Her splash art shows in her form. ** The others are: *** (Pre-ordered Digital Collector's Pack) *** (Digital Collector's Pack) *** (Pre-ordered Retail Collector's Edition) ; * Her reworked head design (Especially the crown and hair) takes ideas from Princess Zelda from the ''"The Legend Of Zelda" '' Nintendo game series. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** *** While not directly sharing a splash art with , their splash arts can join together to make one larger image. **** Her splash art shows in her form. ; * This skin represents Kayle as she would be if she fully became the Aspect of Justice like her mother. * Her splash art shows in her form. * ** This skin represented without her helmet. ** This is also the third skin to be completely renamed, the second being . ; * She was unlocked for free by those who played a certain number of games at the end of Season 2011. * Her splash art shows in her form, but one pair of her wings are missing. ; * She was spotted in 'Art Spotlight' as 'Gunmetal'. * Her visual appearance resembles that of a Norse . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** *** She shares her splash art with . **** Her splash art shows in her form. ; * Her dance references Night of Fire by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * She strongly resembles from . * Over the course of the game, Kayle’s exosuit will grow in power, override her human emotions and make her insane with power.Aether Wing Kayle new lore * Her splash art shows in her form, but without her visor. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * Along with the other Riot skins, she was obtainable by either meeting a Rioter, attending an official Riot event or through purchase in the store during events in the year of release.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** For her in particular, she was only obtainable in 2014 events. *** She was also given to players as a 10 Year Anniversary of Riot Games Inc. and League of Legends. * She wears a and her is replaced with an . When , she sends out . All of these used for . ** Her wings are also replaced with . * Her splash art shows in her form, but one pair of her wings are missing. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** *** and can be seen in the background. ; * This skin was released along side: ** ** *** These skins came out around the time was released, as their appearances are somewhat similar to the characters in the franchise. * Her splash art shows in her form, but one pair of her wings are missing. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * She is the lead female singer for Pentakill. * Her splash art shows in her form. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** *** The other members of the band can be seen in the background. Relations * Both and are twin siblings, Kayle being the older of the two. Their relationship soured after the event that lead to the death of their father. Category:Champion trivia Category:Kayle